Candid Desires
by AMKelley
Summary: (The Good Neighbor) Ethan's obsession with the project may be getting a little out of hand when he sets up a camera in Sean's room. *PWP, sexual content, voyeurism, masturbation*


Sean wasn't aware that Ethan put a camera in the guest room, which had eventually become Sean's room since he hardly ever went home, so you couldn't really blame Ethan for wanting to spy on his best friend. Especially since he had the means to do it now that they started this _experiment_ with Mr. Grainey across the street. He's actually surprised Sean hasn't caught onto him yet.

At first, Ethan told himself he was only spying on Sean to see if he called anyone and talked about their _project_ , but as time passed Ethan witnessed things he probably shouldn't have. Like Sean changing in the privacy of his own room or even laying down naked against the bed to jack off when he thought he was alone. But he wasn't alone. Not for one second if Ethan had anything to say about it.

It was a slow night, as far as the whole _Grainey Project_ was concerned, and Sean proclaimed that he was going to bed since he was still exhausted from the all nighter they pulled the day prior. Ethan playfully called Sean a pussy, saying _sleep is for the weak_ , but let him take his leave for the night. Secretly, though, Ethan was excited because he knew what Sean would do before he _actually_ went to bed.

He sat down at his _command center_ and flicked onto the cameras he had set up in Sean's room. He had one at the head of Sean's bed as well as one planted in the top right corner of the room. Right now, Ethan had both vantage points up on one of the monitors while the cameras planted in Mr. Grainey's house were on the other two, just in case. He knew he should feel ashamed for watching Sean without his knowledge, but he was too blinded by his own desire to care.

Sean was already undressing for bed, pulling his shirt over his head and shucking off his pants before kicking them off to the side. He didn't stop until he was down to his underwear and Ethan bit his lip in anticipation for what he hoped was coming. He watched as Sean clambered onto his bed and made himself comfortable against the covers which he, thankfully for Ethan, kept off of his body.

Ethan held his breath, watching the monitor as his eyes darted between the two cameras, waiting patiently for something to happen. Eventually, Sean ran a hand down his chest and over his stomach until his fingertips reached the elastic band of his underwear. Ethan's breath hitched when Sean slipped his hand into the front of his underwear and teased the growing erection hidden beneath plaid cotton.

Without hesitation, Ethan unzipped his jeans and reached his hand inside, scrambling to get his cock out in preparation for the show. Just then, on the monitor, Sean pulled out his half hard member and began to stroke leisurely along his shaft. Ethan had a sound feed set up in Sean's room as well, so he could hear all the soft gasps that tumbled out of his friend's parted lips. Ethan gripped himself _hard_ and squeezed a drop of precome out of the tip.

On the live feed, Sean was stroking himself languidly, twisting his wrist on every upstroke to give himself that extra little _oomph_ of sensation. Ethan was trying to match his pace to that of Sean's and found himself concentrating on the noises his friend was making. Sean was rather vocal when he thought no one was watching, being free to express his arousal as much as he wanted through soft moaning and timid whimpering.

His gaze absorbed everything that was happening, from the tiny noises Sean made to the rise and fall of his slim chest. Ethan's eyes were permanently glued to the vantage point at the head of Sean's bed, loving the technique and pace Sean pleasured himself with. Ethan couldn't help but speed up his own movements, desperate to reach his orgasm, as Sean's breathing and moaning grew in intensity. Sean's stroking seemed to speed up as well, as if he knew Ethan was watching and wanted to come with him.

Ethan watched the other vantage point for a few moments, studying the way Sean's face contorted into something pitiful and angelic at the same time. It was an expression Ethan would have ingrained in his mind every time he looked at Sean. Sean let out a moan that was much louder than the others and Ethan's eyes quickly shot over to the camera at the headboard. Sean was so close, Ethan could tell in the way his breathing got more shallow and how fast his hand was moving along his cock.

His own cock twitched with interested, throbbing even, as he chased his orgasm. Ethan was going to come at this rate, and soon, and all he needed to get _there_ was Sean. The boy in question was jacking off fervently while his other hand tweaked one of his nipples. It was that extra stimulation that inevitably sent Sean over the edge and he seized up visibly as he came all over his chest and stomach.

The moan that pierced the sound rig sent a chill down Ethan's spine and he came with a grunt, spasming in his hand as he took in the sight of Sean with come all over his chest and his erratic panting. When the after effects finally ebbed away, Sean rolled out of bed to clean himself up and Ethan figured he'd do the same. When Ethan was done he looked back to the monitor and flinched when he saw Sean kneeling in front of the headboard camera.

"Enjoy the show, perv?" Sean remarked snidely, but he didn't seem too mad. Amused even.

Still, Ethan's cover was blown.

"Fuck…"


End file.
